


all that you are (is all that i'll ever need)

by jcebum



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, drabble-ish i guess? idk this is just really short, im sorry, so. much. fluff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: mark has that kind of look in his eyes as if no one knows anything about them but themselves, and jackson's heart swells.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title taken & story idea from ed sheeran's "tenerife sea" !
> 
> lapslock as usual, but enjoy!

jackson wakes up to an empty bed. mark's side is still warm, meaning he's only recently woke up. jackson untangles himself from the bed sheets, getting up and heading towards the kitchen immediately, because he knows mark will be there.

mark is like a diamond. he's beautiful, amazing, magnificent — all the good qualities a person could possible have. and just like a diamond, he's fragile. that fact alone makes jackson protective of him, and mark secretly likes it.

and jackson stops midway to the kitchen to admire his diamond. _his_.

mark is only wearing a pair of black briefs and jackson's sweater. jackson looks at him in awe, admiring how oversized his sweater looks on mark. a bit of mark's shoulder is exposed, and jackson has the urge to kiss it all over, but jackson waits.

he continues admiring his boyfriend from the side. mark's hair is adorably messy and his eyes are lidded. mark's hands are nearly covered fully by jackson's sweater, and jackson can't help but smile.

jackson makes his way closer to mark, going behind him and wrapping his arms around the older. mark simply hums in both acknowledgement and satisfaction. jackson places his hands right below mark's stomach, resting his head on mark's shoulder.

jackson closes his eyes and inhales mark's scent. mark smells like vanilla and flowers and home. jackson smiles at that before placing soft kisses on mark's exposed shoulder. mark closes his eyes for a while too, before reopening them and continues on making some breakfast.

"jackson," mark says softly, and jackson doesn't need to be told anything else.

mark turns his head a bit, and he meets jackson's lips halfway. mark smiles into the kiss, adoring the feeling of jackson's hands on his stomach and his lips on his.

they part, and the universe stops and stares at them for a while, admiring how warm and radiant their love is.

mark's eyes glint in satisfaction and love, and jackson's are probably doing the same.

all that mark is, is all that jackson ever needs. if mark is the last thing he sees before the day he dies, then it's enough for him. it's _more_ than enough.

jackson looks at mark, and mark has that kind of look in his eyes as if no one knows anything about them but themselves, and jackson's heart swells. jackson kisses mark again, and time seems to stop just for them as they color the world with their love.

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, as well as critics are always welcomed. thank you for reading <3


End file.
